The present invention relates to a disk playing method for a multi-disk player in which a plurality of disks are housed in a magazine, and the disks can be randomly extracted from the magazine and played.
A multi-disk player, in which a plurality of compact disks are housed in a magazine and the disks are sequentially extracted from the magazine and reproduced, has been proposed, manufactured and put on the market by the present applicant.
In this multi-disk player, a plurality of compact disks can be continuously played in the sequence in which the disks are housed in the magazine, in the sequence in which tunes are recorded, in an optionally programmed sequence of disks, in an optionally programmed sequence of recorded tunes, or in the like. However, the playing sequence of the disks is fixed at the start of the playing operation. For that reason, this disk method has the disadvantage that the selection of tunes cannot be done spontaneously.
There is also a demand for a multi-disk player which can play disks for background music of the like in a random sequence upon simply turning on the main switch of the player.